


One Day with Slug Mama; A Day In

by Roger_Cheeto



Series: Slug Mama Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Comfort, Cooking, Domestic, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Romance, Mommy Kink, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Praise Kink, Slug Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_Cheeto/pseuds/Roger_Cheeto
Summary: In this seminal piece, I write about a simple day of relaxation between Slug Mama and I.
Relationships: Original Character/Self
Series: Slug Mama Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	One Day with Slug Mama; A Day In

The sun has arisen.

Roger awakens from a slime-drenched slumber wrapped in a blanket. At some point, Slug Mama had awakened and left. The scent of coffee wafts carefully through the air. 

Sheepishly, our intrepid protagonist squeezes himself free from the blanket and to his feet, walking across the room to slip his trusty track suit on before walking out and into the bathroom to freshen up. For a full 25 seconds, he stares bug-eyed into the mirror; his unkempt brown hair in need of a brushing and his messy goatee in need of no further maintenance. With movements about as graceful as an undead ghoul, he brushes his hair in complete silence and brushes his teeth, making sure to maintain a perfect centre part on his hair. 

With joints creaking and cracking, he walks out into the massive kitchen to see his lover; a 14 foot long slug-like monster, exactly 7 feet is entirely slug-like, the other 7 feet is somewhat humanoid, any frontal nudity covered by an apron, tied with a bow at the back and adorned near the bottom of the front with a frilly heart patch which has the word "Mama" emblazoned within. Her smile is as soft as her massive breasts, and her arms reach all the way to the floor.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" She says in a soothing, warm voice. Almost immediately, she begins moving over to lift him up. Her strength is monstrous, lifting the out-of-shape man from the ground as easily as he'd lift a small cat from the ground. Her lack of a bone structure allows her to wrap her arms around him a couple times over for optimal grip. 

"I've put coffee on for you, baby," she says, the eyestalks in her hair turning to stare at him, "Let's stay home today, okay?"

Roger quietly nods, almost falling back to sleep in her soft embrace.

"Good boy, get your coffee while I prepare breakfast," she says, letting him back out from her arms.

He waddles over, still half asleep, and prepares his coffee. Meanwhile, she hums softly as she cooks. A little while later, the two of them are seated near the table, she's made pancakes, with orange slices on the side. 

"Good morning, mama," Roger starts, gingerly pouring syrup onto the pancakes, "How was your sleep?"

"It was great," she states, "Of course, why wouldn't it be? You're very warm."

Roger smiled sleepily, carefully chewing the pancakes. As the two slowly work on breakfast, he wakes up more and more. Unfortunately, there's syrup all over his face. 

"Aw, you're a mess," Slug Mama says, extending a hand to carefully place on his cheek, "Let me get that for you, babe." She then takes a small handkerchief from the pocket on her apron, carefully wiping the syrup from his face. 

"Thanks, mama," He replies cheerfully, his face taking a mild blush. "What's next?" he then asks. 

"How about we watch TV for a while?" She asks, carefully licking the syrup from her handkerchief, "Actually, let's just sit together for a while, I think it should rain later, we'll sit outside for a while." 

And so, the two sit around for a couple hours. Roger rests carefully against Slug Mama's massive lower half, she's carefully running her fingers through his hair, quietly singing an aimless little tune. By noon, the coffee has left his system and the feeling of her running her fingers through his hair is starting to put him to sleep. Noticing this, Slug Mama lifts him carefully and hugs him tightly, his face getting squished into her massive cleavage. He squirms for a second from surprise before settling back down and looking up at her, smiling.   
  
"You're warm, stay there for a while," Slug Mama requests, holding him tighter.

As instructed, he presses his face back into that cleavage and relaxes for a while. A good 5 minutes later, he's carefully set back down on her lower half. The sound of a few small rain drops on the roof are soon heard, causing Slug Mama to perk up. 

"Baby," she starts, patting Roger to get his attention, "It's starting to rain, let's go get some fresh air, alright?"

"Is it alright if I get some coffee first?" he asks, stretching a little, "Rain makes me sleepy."

"Of course, you've been a very good boy today," she replies, "I'll wait for you out there, I want you to tell me about the book you've been reading."

Soon enough, Roger's got his coffee, his rain boots, and his umbrella. He walks out front to the clearing in the back yard and takes a seat in his chair beside where Slug Mama is resting in the now heavy rain. He sets his umbrella in a holder on the side of his chair and starts sipping his coffee for a second before talking with Slug Mama about that book he's been reading. After sharing his progress, how he feels about the characters, and how he's been enjoying it, they move onto talking about how nice the weather's been, maybe with just a little complaining about the blistering heat on sunny days. Soon enough, Roger starts complimenting her, thanking her for how sweet she is, how caring she is, overall praising her positive traits. As a reward, Slug Mama pulls Roger into a kiss. Once again, he squirms for a second before clinging to her slimy, well-hydrated skin. 

"Mama," Roger whimpers in the mere second between her relentless kisses. 

"Quiet, babe," she replies, going in for another kiss, "You've been very well-behaved today, what do _you_ want for dinner?"  
  
"Me?" he asks, dumbfounded. He thinks for about half a minute, trying to consider what would be easiest to make. "If it's alright, i'd like to have stir fry," he answers, bashfully avoiding eye contact. 

"I'll make it, then," she replies, " _If you like it, I might even do something special for you_."

The two move back into casual conversation, having short talks that go nowhere in a simple, blissful manner. 

As the sun begins to slowly set, and the rain ends, the two head back in, Roger hitching a ride on the lower half of Slug Mama's gigantic body. 

"I'm going to cook, babe, please go read for a while," she states, gently plucking him from his seat to prop him up. Obediently, he waddles off to take care of some of that book he's been working on. A while later, she pokes her head into the room, where he's fallen asleep in his chair.

"Hey!" Slug Mama calls to him from across the room, "Dinner's ready!"

Roger jumps to alertness, then awkwardly rises and stumbles across the room. Quickly, they both sit at the table, Slug Mama taking her time to eat while Roger eats at blinding pace. Soon enough, he's absolutely full, half asleep and bloated, after Slug Mama finishes her serving, she lifts him and takes him to watch TV for a little. Slug Mama's favourite show is on, and Roger is just quietly resting against her lower half. Once again, she's running her hands through his hair, gently praising him for being a good boy today. 

"You've been so kind today, especially to an old lady like me," she says, carefully lifting him up, "I love you, babe."

Roger just stares into her eyes quietly, a dumb, tired smile stretched across his face. 

"You're adorable, you know," she states, "I've got something special for you, let's go to the room."

After turning the TV off, she carries him back to the room, on the way there, she gives him kisses with an incredible amount of tongue. Once in the room, she sets him down for just a moment while slipping off the upper half of her apron. Once her breasts are exposed, she lifts him back up, carefully pulling him just under her chest. 

"Go on, nurse," she requests as she slowly pulls his pants off, "I'll make it worth your time, just like the last time you were such a good boy."

With almost religious fervor, Roger starts suckling. As he does, Slug Mama wraps a slimy hand around his member and starts stroking effortlessly, her boneless fingers writhing and grinding against all parts of it. Her hand's movements increase in both speed and magnitude as he gets into it, letting out soft moans as he drinks her sweet milk. It's only a matter of time before he cums, and to simply describe it as an ejaculation is an understatement. Her entire palm is filled with semen, it drips down her arm. Roger watches as she uses her exceptionally long tongue to clean it off, she savors each and every drop. He's still erect, and she's still thirsty. Using her titanic strength, she lifts him so that he's straddling her shoulders, using that tongue to milk the rest of his cum from his body. Roger is helpless, reduced to a thrusting, grunting mess. Slug Mama isn't satisfied until he can't give any more, and after a while, he finally gives his last, collapsing into a quivering ball in her hands. 

"Excellent job, baby," she says, carefully kissing the incapacitated mess in her hands on the forehead. 

"Mommy," he whimpers, clinging to her.

"Let go for a second, my love," she says, gently lowering him to her bottom half, "I'm going to get the top back on, you should get dressed again, and then we'll go to bed."

Eagerly, Roger slips his pants back on, taking off his track jacket. Slug Mama eagerly wraps him tightly in a blanket, turning off the lights before wrapping her massive body around him, Roger drifts to sleep as she tells him in a voice like honey that he's a good boy, and that she is proud of him. The two of them fall asleep peacefully, excited for whatever they'll do tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever I put above this entirely unnecessary note.


End file.
